


three of a kind, birds of a feather

by foursetsofcorsets



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursetsofcorsets/pseuds/foursetsofcorsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pajamas are a Christmas Eve giftgiving tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three of a kind, birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T WRITE CHRISTMAS FLUFF BUT I DID. at the literal last minute too wow ok. ight so I'm just gonna warn y'all: there are mentions of star wars characters, but not a SINGLE THING ABOUT THE NEW MOVIE I PROMISE. im a good person. literally just character names are mentioned, nothing to worry about. (u caught me !!!! the title is from kidnap the sandy claws) anywho, I hope u guys enjoy this !!! happy holidays, friends!!

"Ho ho ho!" Alexander booms as he unlocks the door to the apartment. Eliza jumps awake from the catnap she'd been having tucked into John's side, and John instinctively tightens his arm around her before his face breaks into a warm grin. Alex is standing in front of them with a red Santa hat on his head and three messily wrapped objects in his hands, beaming brightly.

"Merry Christmas!"

Eliza smiles sleepily and unwraps herself from around John, who is chuckling.

"It's still Christmas Eve, Alex," she reminds him as he pushes her bangs to the side and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Blasphemy! Christmas has begun!" Alexander is all but bouncing with excitement as he places the first present in Eliza's lap. Upon further inspection she finds that the wrapping paper has Cinderella all over it, accented with tiny glass slippers. She looks over as Alex swiftly kisses John's cheek in greeting and drops a gift wrapped in Beauty and the Beast wrapping paper in his lap before sitting crisscross applesauce on the floor in front of them, his own present wrapped in the Little Mermaid-patterned paper.

Alexander looks at the two of them expectantly.

"Well? Who wants to start?"

Eliza hesitantly takes a corner of the wrapping paper and tears it away, shooting Alexander a suspicious glance before tearing off the rest of the paper off the top of the present. She laughs when she uncovers a DVD copy of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, that she holds up to display to John as she looks at Alexander.

"Why do I feel like you used me as an excuse to buy your Christmas movies?" Alexander grins.

"There's one more."

Eliza removes the rest of the wrapping paper and grabs the article of clothing by the shoulders, jaw dropping when it unfolds. Alexander's grin widens.

"Do you like it?" He asks, already knowing that she does.

Eliza holds the Darth Vader onesie to her chest and looks at Alexander in awe.

"I love it!"

She slides off the couch and practically leaps into Alexander's arms, kissing him full on the lips. His eyes widen in surprise, but he returns the kiss with warmth and tucks a lock of hair behind Eliza's ear. When they pull apart, Eliza takes a seat next to Alexander on the floor and they both up at John excitedly. John blushes and ducks his head from the sudden attention, and he tears at the wrapping paper a little less neatly than Eliza had. He grins as he holds up The Nightmare Before Christmas DVD to his audience of two.

"If you wanted a Christmas movie marathon all you had to was say so."

Alexander shakes his head.

"I like the suspense."

John chuckles and removes the second item from its Beauty and the Beast wrapping paper. He is smiling so much his cheeks hurt when he unfolds a Storm Trooper onesie.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Remind me to kiss you after you open your present."

"Yes, sir," Alex replies with a wink, but the seductive tone is lost when he tears into his gift with the excitement of a kid on Christmas, which is, well, what Alexander is. He triumphantly holds up a DVD copy of RENT, when Eliza playfully smacks him on the arm.

"That's not even a Christmas movie!" She teases.

"You're right," Alex admits. "It's a Halloween, Christmas, and New Year's movie, my mistake." He raises a mischievous eyebrow to challenge her, but Eliza only snatches the Santa hat off his head and puts it on her own. Alexander bumps their shoulders together in retaliation and proceeds to unwrap a Storm Trooper onesie that matches John's. His eyes twinkle when he looks up at John, waiting to see if he likes it, which, of course, he does. John smiles brightly and sits on the floor next to his two romantic partners, intertwining his fingers with Alexander's and pulling him close for a sweet kiss. Eliza nestles herself in Alexander's lap and pecks his cheek as Alex and John rest their foreheads together.

"Thank you," John leans forward to rub their noses together in an eskimo kiss. Alexander blushes and smiles shyly before Eliza brings her hand up to Alexander's face and gently guides his lips to hers in another sweet kiss.

"Thank you," she murmurs, and Alexander feels her say it more than he hears her.

"Merry Christmas," Alexander says in response to them both, bashful and blushing. Before he forgets and ends up kissing his boyfriend and girlfriend for a long, long time, though, Alexander makes sure they're both looking at him when he says,

"Laf and Herc have Boba Fett and R2-D2, and they're coming over with hot chocolate and cookies. We might want to get changed."

Eliza grins and rolls out of his lap, jumping to her feet excitedly and stripping down to just her underwear right there in the living room. She steps into the onesie and zips it up, setting the Santa hat on the couch and tying her hair into a low ponytail before throwing the hood on. John and Alexander follow suit, right down to the ponytail, and all three are in the middle of an impromptu Star Wars dance party when the doorbell rings.

Eliza runs (slides) to the door and opens it, where Lafayette greets her jovially with a kiss on the forehead and Hercules with the most sincere one-armed hug he can manage while holding a plate of Christmas cookies. More kisses and hugs are exchanged before everyone settles on the tiny couch to watch Christmas movies, two people in someone else's lap at all times.

Hercules is the first to nod off, laying spread eagle on top of Lafayette. John follows soon after, with Alexander's head tucked in the crook of his neck and his arms around Alexander's waist. Eliza falls asleep next, curled up in the middle of the couch with her head in Alexander's lap. Alexander fights sleep for as long as he can, his eyelashes fluttering with the effort, but at a certain point he can no longer process the plot of the Grinch and he peacefully slips into unconsciousness. Lafayette, who had honestly expected to be the first one out, turns off the TV and looks at their friends fondly, before cuddling into Hercules and letting their heavy eyelids close shut.

**Author's Note:**

> eliza is so smol everyone is always kissin her head and she deserves it. she deserves so many kisses


End file.
